Love and Sacrifices
by Raf13
Summary: Before Kili there was her strong love for Thranduil And no Matter what she always came back to him. No matter how hard she tried to stop loving him she couldn't do it even when she started liking Kili she never stopped loving him. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tauriel wasn't Like most elves, she was a warrior And completely reckless. All her childhood she had been learning how to shoot And how to fight with two daggers. Tauriel lived with her mother in a small house In the middle of the forest. Her mother was a healer and her father died before she was born. She had a normal life until she met Legolas Greenleaf, the prince. Tauriel would never forget the day that her life changed she and her mother were taken to the castle because they needed her mother to heal Legolas sister, Ayla. Ayla died a few days later but the king asked her mother to stay and work in the castle with Tauriel as an assistent. She didn't want to be a healer she wanted to fight and be free. One night Mirkwood suffered an orc attack Tauriel got her bow and her daggers and fought bravely. Her mother died that night. The king offered Tauriel a place in the guard and after a few centuries she became Legolas best friend and the captain of the guard.

Hi guys I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but this is a prologue and they'll become longer I promise! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes (please keep in mind that I'm portuguese). Please follow, favorite and comment next chapter should be up soon.


	2. What's left when everything seems lost?

What's left when everything seems lost?

Tauriel was In Mirkwood she was sitting In the room that once was her rest place but now seemed to be more Like a hideaway. She had been avoiding everyone specially her king Thranduil. She heard someone knock at the door And quietly said for the person to come In. Legolas entered her room with a smile that quickly faded to a Look of concern.

"Mellon, Are you still thinking about him? Did you trully loved him?"  
Tauriel started sobbing again And her friend wrapped her In his arms trying to calm her down. His hand was tracing small circles In the back of her neck trying to soothe her. When Tauriels sobs seemed to come to an end Legolas gently kissed her forehead. It broke his heart to see the person he cared about the most In This state And to know that it was the young dwarf who caused This. Legolas often wondered that if he was the one who died In the battle what would have been Tauriel's reaction. He looked deeply into her eyes, he knew that she would never love him Like he loved her even if she didn't love the dwarf Legolas knew that she would never love him as more than a good friend. In that moment he decided to take his fathers advice And leave for a while. Tauriel was Looking into his warm blue eyes they were just Like his fathers eyes but Thranduils eyes were colder maybe because he had seen more terror In his life than his son had. Tauriel got lost In Those cold eyes, she wasn't seeing Legolas but picturing his fathers eyes that she deeply loved. She began leaning In bitting her soft bottom lip. When their lips were about to connect they heard a voice.

"What are you doing? Legolas my son you must leave now! You are fooling yourself if you Think that she loves you!" Thranduil said shaking from anger And what Could be jealousy. Tauriel got up from te bed And faced her king.

"I'm the one who should leave not your son. I'm the one who disobeyed you, I'm the one who broke your trust And I'm just a lower silvan elf so it is me who Shall leave."

"No." Both of them repelied at the same time

Tauriel opened her mouth to protest but LEgolas came closer to her wrapped her In a crushing hug gave har a small gente kiss on her cheek And told her.

"Goodbye (my love In elfish)."

Tauriel stood there frozen on her spot not being Able to move or talk. She couldn't loose anyone she cared about anymore. If Legolas left she was afraid that she would fall apart, without him who would help her pick up her pieces? Tauriel closed her eyes trying calm herself a cold pair of blue eyes apeared In her mind. She instantly opened her eyes In shock And when she Did she realized that her bestfriend was gone. Thranduil went to sit by her in the bed he looked at her And felt This strange need to comfort her. He softly placed his hand In her knee And told her.

" I know that you Like him Tauriel but you have to understand that him leaving was the best for him And please know that if you need anything I'm here for you. Even If I am your king I can be your friend too."

Tauriel smiled for the first time In weeks even though it was a small smile it was a big accomplishment. Thranduil was Looking deep into her And all of the sudden she felt his warm arms wrapping her small frame against his.

I'm sorry I took so long And I'm Really sorry for any grammar mistakes And for the chapters being do short. Anyway I hope you enjoy This chapter And please vote And comment! Tell me what you Think bad or good :)


	3. Melting hearts

Melting hearts

Thranduil was unable to keep the redheaded elf off of his mind. Her face was always on his head as was her voice and all the words she uttered. He was in his large room sitted in a chair in front of a mirroir gently placing his crown over his head. His bedroom had a giant cream coloured bed where he and his wife used to sleep before she was killed. Tauriel was so different from his wife, she was fierce and brave while Legolas mother was sweet and delicate. He had married Elina not for love but because his father had made him, of course he had started caring for her over the time but he never was in love with her and neither was she. As for Tauriel he didn't know what he felt towards her she made him feel alive And young. He understood how his son had fallen In love with her but he couldn't let himself fall for her. Thranduil was concerned about her health she hadn't eaten for several days, she never left her bedroom And she wasn't getting enough sleep. He finished getting ready, left his room And started walking with firm steps towards Tauriel's room. Once he got there he asked the she elf that was guarding her door if Tauriel was already awake. When the elf told him she hadn't slept at all he stormed into her bedroom. He couldn't see her Like This anymore he had to help her. He adresses the she elf.

"Cancel all my meetings from today!"

He softly aproached Tauriel who was in her bed with her back turned to him. She looked terrible her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes, she was extremely thin And pale. He took her easily In his arms And carried her to her bathroom. Thranduil carefully put Tauriel on the floor while him got the tub full of hot water. He took her off the dress she was wearing to sleep And tossed the dress aside. He looked at her body all the muscle she previously had was gone, instead of it you Could see most of her bones. He took her underwear And put it on the floor. Thranduil took her In his arms again And put her carefully inside the tub. He cleaned her body And washed her hair, the whole time Tauriel was whispering that she was sorry. Sorry for what? He dried her body And hair, dressed her In a simple yet beautiful white dress that fell to her feet. He braided her long auburn hair In a long french braid. She was already Looking cleaner And healthier. Thranduil called for a healer. The healer came And while he examined And treated Tauriel, Thranduil sat there the whole time watching them. The healer gave Tauriel an Elven made medicine that would make her sleep until her body And soul was completely rested. Thranduil took care of her for two weeks almost never leaving her side. He had never done This for anyone And slowly Tauriel's sleeping form was melting his heart And was slowly teaching him how to love And care again. Thranduil was reading by Tauriel's bed when he heard her mumble something. He put his book aside And went to the side of her bed to hold her hand. Tauriel slowly opened her eyes. She was Looking intently at him. She looked more alive than ever And her eyes were shining brightly with what seemed happiness. Tauriel started getting closer to him Like something was pulling her towards him And he also started leaning In she was glancing at his lips while she bit her lower lip. He continued leaning In And brought his hand to her hair to caress it. She looked into his eyes And then back at his lips. They were only inches apart, their noses already touching, Tauriel slowly closed her eyes...

Cliff hanger :P


End file.
